Conventional microfabricated electrode arrays by themselves are often not mechanically robust enough to be inserted into body tissue. Therefore, they must be coupled to a carrier that is strong enough to resist buckling while being inserted into the tissue. Conventional carriers typically remain implanted with the microfabricated electrode arrays, potentially reducing the ability of the microfabricated electrode arrays to move freely in the tissue. Thus, there is a need for an improved carrier that increases the ability of the microfabricated electrode arrays to move freely. This invention provides such an improved and useful carrier.